


In every sense

by Celeporn



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeporn/pseuds/Celeporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Break hears, smells, tastes and feels. Reim sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In every sense

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write much in English and I don’t have a beta. So... yep.

Reim tastes like coffee with a hint of white sugar, but not nearly as sweet as Break would have thought — Reim _is_ sweet, so he should feel like that. Feel sweet in every sense. But Break’s not complaining, just kissing more and more, and along with heated kisses comes the urgency to touch everything. He needs to map Reim’s body with hands and teeth, get to know everything piece by piece, learn every gesture and every single detail. 

Linen shirt feels bristly against his fingertips, the soft skin beneath it begs endless caresses. Reim is tall and strongly build, and his body’s every smooth curve speak of countless hours in libraries and long nights spent doing paperwork. His gentle hands are stained only with ink, and that Break can appreciate, envy, even adore, though that he could never say out aloud. 

Touch on the collarbone makes Reim sigh, pressing his shoulder prompts sounds with painful undertones. When Break strokes tenderly hairline in the neck, Reim’s grip on Break’s waist tightens, and Break decides that next time he will touch that especially sensitive place with his tongue. 

Reim’s clothes smell faintly of starch and the scent in his hair reminds of Pandora’s dusty old archives, but eventually they fade away giving room to a memory of mild soap and something that Break cannot name, even though he knows it. It is an odour of new homes and unexpected feelings of belonging, of gradually withdrawing shadows. Of fresh beginning. Of faith. 

Break holds his breath when Reim opens first button, the need to get air is lesser than the need to hear another’s reaction, no matter how slight it would be. And though Reim _knows_ , has seen _it_ before, his fingers twitch and a lump forms in his throat — it’s gone in the blink of an eye, but Break heard it, it was there — then the whole shirt is pulled off. Sordid body marked by Abyss is allowed to press against flawless skin, and fervently beating hearts are whispering to each other, trying to find a common rhythm. Break is thankful for Reim’s bad sight; without his glasses on he won’t see everything. 

Sheets warm up quickly, they get tangled on sweaty arms and legs, and Break feels like passing out just because everything is so pleasurable. He’s not used that, he didn’t even believe something like that could be possible for him. Reim is heavy and holding him tightly, Break can feel him smiling while they move together. Hot, damp breath sweeps over his face, and he scratches long marks on Reim’s both sides just to hear him whimper. 

Break doesn’t know which one’s blood lingers on his tongue, which one’s lip he has bitten, but in the end it doesn’t really matter, the feeling and the taste are all the same. What he does know is that when he reaches the peak, his eyes flash open — both the blind one and the hollow socket — and even though he can’t see, Reim can. And he sees too much. He sees Break wholly. 

When Reim tries to touch Break’s face, Break instinctively turns away. However at the same time he clings on to Reim, presses him closer and holds him with every limb. Like holding tightly enough now he could keep the grip from ever slipping. 

He lays down on Reim, presses his ear on Reim’s chest. He hears the heartbeat, otherwise the whole world’s deadly silent, and he feels the warmth, smells their sweat, tastes salt and last trace of iron. None of this should have happened, now everything is even more complicated than before, but Break can’t find any real regret inside of himself.

 

Eventually Reim reaches again. This time Break doesn’t turn.


End file.
